Como coquetear con un chico rudo y no morir en el intento
by mizuki-95
Summary: Gruvia Month día 1 Las guías sobre el amor están escritas de forma muy general, no todos los casos se pueden aplicar a todas las personas y a veces resultan contraproducentes. Juvia utilizara los trucos de un libro para coquetear y conquistar a Gray, luego de ciertos incidentes las cosas no salen como ella espera pero aunque no lo sabe se puede decir que no le fue del todo mal.


Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

 **Como coquetear con un chico rudo y no morir en el intento**

* * *

Era un fin de semana cualquiera en Fairy Hills, aunque el dormitorio de las chicas estaba prácticamente vacío pues casi todas estaban trabajando en alguna misión, a excepción de Juvia y Levy no había nadie más en el edificio, por tal motivo la dos chicas de cabello azul estaban pasando tiempo de calidad juntas, habían tomado el té en la habitación de Juvia, luego comieron una merienda y más tarde ambas entraron a la habitación de McGarden para seguir divirtiéndose.

Ya que la habitación de Levy parecía una biblioteca, ambas chicas habían tomado un libro y estaban enfrascadas en sus respectivas lecturas, tan concentradas habían estado que no se dieron cuenta de la hora hasta que el reloj de la sala de estar emitió doce sonoras campanadas.

—Será mejor que Juvia regrese a su habitación—dijo la maga de agua acercándose a la puerta.

—El tiempo pasa rápido cuando te diviertes con tus amigos—sonrió la maga de escritura sólida.

Juvia estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta para irse cuando cierto libro llamó su atención así que regresó y lo tomó para hojearlo, no era muy grueso y se veía bastante nuevo, en la portada se leía con letras de color azul metálico "Diez tips para coquetear con un chico rudo y no morir en el intento".

—E-eso no es n-nada, lo tengo porque alguien me lo regalo—mintió Levy.

—Juvia creía que Levy-san lo había comprado por Gajeel-kun…

—Yo…Gajeel…de que hablas, ni siquiera lo he leído—respondió nerviosa McGarden.

—Entonces ¿podrías prestárselo a Juvia?—cuestionó la maga.

—P-por supuesto…

La maga de agua salió gustosa de la habitación de Levy lista para trasnocharse leyendo aquel libro, el equipo de Natsu llegaba al día siguiente por lo que no podía darse el lujo de esperar, mientras más pronto lo leyera, más pronto podría poner en práctica lo que aprendiera, como el libro no era muy largo ni complicado no le tomó más de dos horas terminarlo, sin embargo siguió despierta planeando una "estrategia" y al final terminó durmiendo solo un par de horas.

Apenas aparecieron los primeros rayos de sol Juvia sacó toda la ropa que pudo de su armario para comenzar con el **Tip numero uno** : _cuando hables con él viste ropa femenina, algo diferente a lo que usas todos los días para que note algo distinto en ti._ La maga comenzó a descartar poco a poco todo aquello que no consideraba "apropiado" para la ocasión, se encontró con el lindo vestuario que había usado cuando invitó a Gray a cenar antes de los juegos mágicos y le pareció su mejor opción, cuando terminó de bañarse y vestirse arregló un poco su cabello se puso su gorro, sus botas, tomó el libro y salió directo al gremio para esperar a su amado mago de hielo.

Juvia había memorizado las partes más importantes del libro y estaba lista para llevarlas a la práctica apenas viera a Gray cruzar la puerta, el **Tip dos decía** : _inicia una conversación con el cuándo este solo, es probable que sea más tranquilo y amable contigo si nadie lo ve._ Por tal motivo planeaba sorprenderlo a la entrada y platicar con él afuera acerca de su misión. El equipo Natsu hizo su aparición en el gremio dos horas después de la llegada de Juvia, para ese entonces la maga estaba algo distraída platicando con Lisanna y Mirajane, no fue hasta que Mira fue a atender una mesa cuando la Lockser se dio cuenta de que Gray estaba en el gremio, para su mala suerte él ya estaba sentado con Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Charle, y Happy así que tuvo que olvidar el paso dos y saltearse al **tres** : _míralo a los ojos fijamente, así sabrá que no te sientes intimidada por su ruda actitud._

Juvia se sentó en la mesa que estaba justo enfrente de Gray y comenzó a verlo de manera fija sin siquiera parpadear, el mago de hielo sintió un ambiente pesado y esa incomoda sensación de ser observado así que miró a su alrededor, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que la persona que estaba detrás de todo era Juvia y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, al ver los ojos de la maga fue él quien se sintió intimidado por la penetrante mirada de la peliazul, aquella mirada parecía todo menos una mirada coqueta por lo que con todo el temor de que fuera alguna locura Gray se animó a preguntar…

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Juvia?

—¡Gray-sama! Juvia está feliz de que haya vuelto, ella sintió que el tiempo sin verlo fue una eternidad—dijo la maga sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿Y por eso estás viéndome así? Déjame decirte que es algo desagradable—replicó Gray.

La maga de agua malinterpretó aquel comentario desagradable luego de recordar el **cuarto Tip** : _ríete de sus bromas, incluso si son algo pesadas_.

—¡Gray-sama eso es muy gracioso!—dijo Juvia tratando de hacer su risa más convincente.

—!Hablo en serio!—respondió Gray algo irritado—si quieres hablar deberías acercarte y no ver a las personas así desde lejos.

El alquimista de hielo desvió la mirada y se sonrojó un poco después de su último comentario, sobre todo porque sus compañeros se encontraban en la mesa y lo miraban de manera burlona, Juvia no perdió tiempo pues comenzó a pensar que el libro estaba funcionando, el **Tip número cinco** era: _trata de acortar el espacio entre ustedes_ y había sido Gray quien le había "pedido que se acercara" una vez que la maga se acercó y saludó a todos en la mesa los magos comenzaron a darles algo de espacio, Erza fue a hablar con el maestro, Wendy y Charle dijeron que estaban cansadas y se fueron a Fairy Hills, Lucy dijo que tenía algo que hacer en su casa y fue seguida por Natsu y Happy, al final en la mesa solo quedaron ellos dos.

Juvia tomó la oportunidad y decidió usar el **Tip número seis** : _habla sobre las cosas interesantes que hizo en el día, los chicos rudos siempre tienen una buena historia que contar_ , para hacer platica como tenía planeado le preguntó por la misión que acababa de terminar, Gray comenzó a contarle a Juvia como Natsu había estado a punto de incendiar medio pueblo pero él lo había impedido con su magia de hielo, la Lockser lo miraba con tanta admiración que él se dejó llevar un poco y terminó quitándose la camisa y los pantalones en el transcurso de la anécdota, cuando Juvia lo notó supo que era hora de empezar la siguiente fase de su plan, desde que habían vivido juntos Juvia había comenzado a copiar el hábito de Gray de quitarse la ropa, aunque solo lo hacía en las batallas y él nunca le daba importancia a aquel detalle, por eso estaba lista para utilizar el **Tip siete** : _trata de imitar sus acciones, así el sentirá que tienen cosas en común,_ para que Gray se diera cuenta de sus similitudes.

La maga de agua se sacó la blusa y mostró su sostén en mitad del gremio, acción que no pasó desapercibida por los ojos libidinosos de Macao, Wakaba y algunos otros presentes, de inmediato Gray dejo de hablar para ir a recoger la ropa de Juvia, obviamente él se había dado cuenta desde el inicio de la nueva costumbre de la maga, nunca había dicho nada porque rara vez pasaba y solo lo hacía durante las batallas pero en ese momento no le agradó nada la situación, tomó la blusa del suelo y se la entregó a Juvia a pesar de que también él estaba en paños menores.

—Gray-sama no tenía que molestarse, pero como tenemos este hábito en común—dijo la maga acentuando el "común"—Juvia le devolverá el favor.

Aun sin ponerse la blusa, para molestia de Gray y disfrute de los caballeros presentes, la maga de agua se agachó para recoger las prendas de él, pero el hecho de haber dormido poco comenzó a pasarle factura, al tratar de levantarse y dar un paso perdió el equilibrio, Gray la sostuvo para que no cayera y ella incrédula por su buena suerte recordó el **Tip ocho** : _crea contento físico, rompe esa barrera que él trata de hacer para separarse de los demás,_ para ella era como un sueño, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca por lo que emocionada se lanzó a abrazar al mago de hielo provocando la caída de ambos en el proceso.

Los dos magos terminaron en el piso en una pose demasiado sugestiva, Gray estaba acostado en el piso mientras la maga de agua estaba sobre él, al sentir sus rostros tan cerca él trató de quitársela de encima así que la empujó sin tener mucha consideración de lo que estaba tocando, si, había logrado alejarla pero tenía un seno de la peliazul en cada mano y para su mala suerte la chica quedó sentada sobre él, para ser más precisos ella estaba sentada sobre cierta parte del cuerpo Masculino que comenzaba a reaccionar por el roce de aquel cuerpo femenino, Gray comenzó a sudar frio cuando sintió a su amiguito con ganas de despertar, si bien aquello no se sentía nada mal, notó que todos estaban disimuladamente pendientes de lo que sucedía entre él y Juvia, lo último que quería Gray era que todos vieran aquella reacción, si lo hacían no podría vivir en paz el resto de su vida.

—Lo siento—dijo Gray soltando los senos de la maga.

—Gray-sama no tiene por qué disculparse, todo fue culpa de Juvia—respondió ella sonrojada.

En ese momento Juvia pensaba "es ahora o nunca" y se le ocurrió proseguir con el **Tip nueve** del libro: _haz comentarios positivos sobre él, de su físico y de sus sentimientos._

—Gray-sama protegió a Juvia de la caída porque es muy grande y fuerte, a veces puede parecer muy duro pero en el fondo es suave y cálido…

Probablemente todo hubiera salido bien si no fuera porque ella aún seguía sentada sobre Gray quien con su dilema entre piernas no podía dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras "grande", "duro" y "cálido" en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto la maga de agua estaba lista para dar el último paso, **Tip diez** : _haz una invitación para verlo de nuevo, si seguiste las indicaciones de este libro al pie de la letra seguro el querrá tener una cita contigo_ , Juvia estaba tan nerviosa por pedirle una cita a Gray que se movía inquietamente sobre él provocando que su "reacción" comenzara a…acrecentarse.

—Gray-sama, Juvia quisiera que usted y ella fueran a…

—¡Hasta cuando piensas quitarte de encima!

Gray se levantó como pudo, tomó su ropa y se cubrió con ella mientras salía corriendo del gremio dejando detrás una confundida y cabizbaja maga incapaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, todos los magos que habían estado al pendiente de cómo se desarrollaba la situación volvieron a sus propios asuntos cuando vieron al alquimista de hielo salir, decepcionada por su fallo Juvia se puso su blusa, localizó a Mira y las otras chicas y se acercó con ellas para platicarles de que se había tratado todo el alboroto, Levy quien entendía de primera mano toda la historia le pidió el libro a Juvia y prefirió salir para deshacerse de él.

—Al parecer no funciona…no me sorprende—dijo Levy soltando un suspiro.

La maga de escritura solida salió resignada y a unos cuantos metros escuchó un sonido extraño así que se acercó a revisar, aquel sonido no era ni más ni menos que la cabeza de Gray impactando repetidas veces contra la pared del gremio, su rostro estaba sonrojado y murmuraba algunas fases que Levy no alcanzaba a entender, aunque la maga más inteligente de Fairy Tail no necesitaba todo su ingenio para saber qué se debía a aquel vergonzoso espectáculo que había dado minutos atrás.

—Bien hecho Juvia—dijo McGarden sonriente mientras seguía caminando dejando a Gray solo con su "problema"—tal vez yo también deba hacer el intento con Gajeel…

* * *

Primer día del Gruvia Month ¿Qué les pareció? Siendo sincera debo decir que escribí al menos tres Fics para "coqueteo" porque no se me ocurría nada que me acabara de convencer al cien por ciento, al final me decidí por este para compartirlo con ustedes, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva será bien recibida.

También recuerden que pueden entrar a mi perfil donde están los links de mis redes sociales, Facebook, Tumblr y DeviantArt apenas estoy empezando así que si te gusta lo que hago los likes, favoritos, reblogueos, llamas y demás me ayudarían mucho, sin más por el momento…

Nos leemos luego (n.n)/


End file.
